


Birthday Boy

by nerdyknightwriter



Series: Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I love Hance so much, Lance's Birthday, happy birthday to the best boy, slight hance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyknightwriter/pseuds/nerdyknightwriter
Summary: This is a short one-shot for the best Blue Paladin ever - Lance McClain! I love my boy so much, you have no idea. The amount of times I may or may not have cried over him is (almost) embarrassing. I know Keith, Pidge and Coran didn't speak that much and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to have them say about Lance's birthday but they love him as much as everyone else, I promise! Enjoy this little one-shot, I'm sure I'll end up making more stories about Voltron because I love them so much.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for the best Blue Paladin ever - Lance McClain! I love my boy so much, you have no idea. The amount of times I may or may not have cried over him is (almost) embarrassing. I know Keith, Pidge and Coran didn't speak that much and I'm sorry. I didn't know what to have them say about Lance's birthday but they love him as much as everyone else, I promise! Enjoy this little one-shot, I'm sure I'll end up making more stories about Voltron because I love them so much.

"Lance!"

Hunk went after his best friend, his lion catching the Blue one on it's back. "Lance? Buddy, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Blue is having some difficulties."

"All right, guys. That's enough practice for today," Shiro said through their helmet intercoms. 

Everyone landed their lion, going back to their hangars before meeting up in the main control area. Allura had her arms folded, looking mildly disappointed in the crew's effort. "What in the quiznak was that practice? Lance, where was your head?"

The Blue Paladin bowed his head sheepishly, shuffling his feet. "I . . . I don't know. I just can't seem to focus today . . ."

Allura opened her mouth to say more, but Shiro held his hand up, shaking his head at her. She looked confused but stayed silent. Shiro placed a firm hand on Lance's shoulder."Why don't you go rest, Lance? Some sleep may help with your concentration." Lance nodded, slinking away to his room. When Shiro was sure he was out of earshot, he closed the door and turned to Allura, who was still frowning. "Look, don't be too hard on Lance today."

"Why not?" she asked, stepping towards the Black Paladin. "He deserves the same criticism as much as everyone else. He messed up in practice, I'm going to discipline him."

"It's his birthday!" Hunk and Pidge yelled.

"O . . . kay?"

They all gaped at the Altean Princess, who looked back at the team with a confused look. "What?" she asked.

"Why don't you care?" Hunk asked.

"I never exactly cared for your birthdays, did I?" Allura said,

"Yeah, well we never really wanted to celebrate them. I mean, Lance and I just made cupcakes on mine. Shiro and Pidge didn't even want to mention their birthdays."

"What's the big deal?"

"Well, on Earth, birthdays mean a lot," Hunk said. "And to Lance, his birthday means a lot. It's usually when his entire family gets together and they celebrate all day! Trust me, he has a huge family and they love celebrating things."

"Well, it's not like we can get his family up here," Keith drawled from his spot next to Coran, who was tinkering with some control panel. 

"I know that, but we can do something!"

"What can we do?" Shiro asked.

Hunk's eyes twinkled as he gathered the six of them into a circle.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance travelled around the castle, sighing and pondering. He missed his family, all his siblings and his grandparents. He missed chasing the little ones around the yard, listening to them squeal and laugh as they dodged his arms. He missed getting kisses from his grandmothers and aunts, the affection warming his heart and making him feel more loved then he already did.   
He got lonely pretty quickly, after being unable to sleep, so he went to go find his friends. Everywhere he looked, no one was around. Hunk wasn't baking in the kitchen. Pidge wasn't in the Green lion, Shiro and Keith weren't training and Allura nor Coran were in the main area. Sighing heavily, he went to Blue to talk to her. Confused as to why all the lights were off, he switched the light on, a yelp escaping his throat. 

"What?"

"SURPRISE!" 

In front of him stood all of friends. Hunk held a large cake, the icing spelling out his name. Allura had a small bouquet of Altean flowers in her hand, while the others smiled widely. Well, Keith had his signature smirk on his face. 

"What's going on?"

"I told them it was your birthday," Hunk admitted, looking a bit sheepish.

"Why?"

"You seem extremely upset today," Shiro said. "Hunk suggested this is a way to cheer you up."

A smile began to blossom on Lance's face as he stared at his friends. Then tears began to form in his eyes. They all immediately became concerned. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" 

Lance rushed over to his teammates, engulfing all of them into a giant group hug. Hunk, cake still in hand, held the cake high above their heads as Lance wrapped his arms around him. He laughed loudly as Lance sniffled into his chest, grumbling about what a big dork he was and that he was the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. 

"All right, all right. Let's go enjoy this cake at the table," Shiro said, herding them all towards the dining room. 

There, they sung happy birthday to Lance, who then pretended to blow out candles that didn't exist. Allura and Coran didn't even know what candles were, so they made due with what they had. As they all enjoyed the surprisingly delicious cake Hunk had made, Lance admired the flowers Allura gave him. "Where did you get these?" he asked, sniffing them. They didn't smell like any other flower he smelled before.

"My father had preserved flowers for me from Altea. I was particularly rude to you this morning and after learning what you do on birthdays on Earth, they were the best gift I could think of."

Lance jumped up, running over to Allura's side of the table, hugging her tightly. She squealed, immediately punching the Paladin off of her. Hurriedly, she apologized, helping the young man off of the floor. He brushed himself off, still grinning widely. "Thank you, Allura. They're amazing."

"You're welcome."

Lance thanked his friends for the rest of the day, feeling elated that they even thought about giving him a mini party. That night, he was still so happy that he couldn't sleep. Instead, he wandered to Hunk's room. After hearing a soft knock, the Yellow Paladin opened the door to his room, sleepily narrowing his eyes to see his best friend.

"Lance?"

Lance pushed his way inside the dark room, pulling Hunk to his bed. They stumbled, falling over and onto each other with sleepy laughs. Lance laid next to his best friend, kicking him gently in the shin. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"You've been saying thank you all day," Hunk mumbled sleepily, yawning.

"I wanted to say thank you to you personally. You were the one that had made the cake and set everything up."

"It wasn't even that much." 

Hunk tried brushing the praise off, and Lance wasn't having any of it.

"No, it was much. It means so much to me that you even thought of doing that. I know Pidge has known me for a long time, too, but who knows if they would've suggested that. I could've been moping all day and had the worst birthday. But because of you, I forgot about not spending my seventeenth birthday without my family. And that means so much to me."  
Even though he couldn't see him in the dark, Lance knew Hunk was tearing up. He could tell by the small sniffs he gave once in a while. Suddenly, Hunk pulled him in for a hug, as much as a hug they could have laying on their sides.

"I'm glad it meant so much to you. I know you miss them, I do too, but we'll see them again. I promise."

Lance fell asleep in his arms that night, his promise rolling around in his head until he got tired. What did he do to deserve the best teammates anyone could want?


End file.
